the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
West Riding Wind
West Riding Wind is a player of Glory. He is the guild leader of Howling Heights in the Heavenly Domain. Appearance Personality Plot Volume 4: All-Star Weekend In a group chat with other guild leaders, West Riding Wind tells them to get back to work. West Riding Wind disregards Jiang You's complaints about the 10th Server. West Riding Wind learns about a 10th Server Blossom Valley dungeon team's assassination at Thousand Waves Lake. West Riding Wind is shocked by Xu Boyuan's belief that Ye Xiu's Lord Grim will ascend to the Heavenly Domain at level 50. West Riding Wind sees Cold Night's message of ceding Thousand Waves Lake to Ye Xiu or paying up uncommon materials to Ye Xiu. West Riding Wind is shocked by Ye Xiu's list of uncommon materials to sue for peace. West Riding Wind disagrees with Boyuan's suggestion for all of the guilds to contribute to pay, which will make Ye Xiu's demands bearable.West Riding Wind leaves the group chat. Later, West Riding Wind joins Misty Lock in deploying troops at Sin City to lure Ye Xiu's Lord Grim into battle. After wasting enough time, West Riding Wind and his Howling Heights players leave the Sin City dungeon entrance area to level.Volume 4 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank At Poison Fang Swamp, West Riding Wind and his forces watch for Lord Grim’s possible arrival to steal away the Wild Boss, Swamp Hunter Leipu. West Riding Wind hears Jiang You’s plan to go the Arena to determine who gets access to the Wild Boss with the losers in the Arena protecting the winner’s faction from Ye Xiu and Heavenly Justice. West Riding Wind verbally agrees with the other guild leaders to copy the Glory Pro Alliance format for their Arena competition.Chapter 532 West Riding Wind watches Herb Garden defeat Misty Castle. He sees Blue Brook Guild defeat Tyrannical Ambition. He observes Excellent Dynasty win against Blossom Valley. West Riding Wind watches Samsara Guild beat Void Walk. In the next round, West Riding Wind watches the Samsara Guild defeat Herb Garden and Excellent Dynasty defeat Blue Brook Guild. West Riding Wind hears the news that Samsara Guild is attacked by venomous flies. A few moments later, he learns that Tyrannical Ambition is being attacked by venomous flies.Chapter 534 West Riding Wind hears Liang Yichun’s excuse of not ordering the attack on the Wild Boss, Swamp Hunter Leipu.Chapter 535 West Riding Wind watches the angry Samsara Guild players attacking Blue Brook Guild and Excellent Dynasty. West Riding Wind listens to Yichun’s explanation that some outsiders are sabotaging all of the big guilds.Chapter 536 West Riding Wind sends his fastest players to chase after the Wild Boss.Chapter 537 From his intelligence sources, West Riding Wind learns that the assassins, who killed a Misty Castle Battle Mage, are from Blossom Valley. On the group discussion, he hears Arisaema explode in rage after 4 Herb Garden players are assassinated. West Riding Wind hears Jiang You shout at Arisaema for killing Tyrannical Ambition players.Chapter 538 West Riding Wind hears Liang Yichun’s call to calm down and to look into their mysterious enemies. West Riding Wind learns that all of his Howling Heights players chasing the Wild Boss died. West Riding Wind sees Chen Yehui and Excellent Dynasty withdraw from Poison Fang Swamp. West Riding Wind watches Arisaema and Herb Garden withdraw. West Riding Wind and his Howling Heights Players fall back from the area.Chapter 539 West Riding Wind sees a system announcement of Samsara Guild killing Swamp Hunter Leipu. He is confused how Samsara Guild got credit for killing the Wild Boss when Lord Grim had control. West Riding Wind reads in a follow-up post on Glory forums that Blue Brook Guild helped Samsara Guild kill Swamp Hunter Leipu, who Lord Grim handed over to Samsara Guild.Chapter 542 With other big guilds, West Riding Wind sets up a scheduled patrol of the Poison Fang Swamp boundaries to ambush Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. West Riding Wind contributes 10 players for each shift. He is frustrated that Ye Xiu has not logged on for 2 days.Chapter 545 West Riding Wind receives news that the enemy rescue team dies, but Lord Grim escapes from their allied encirclement.Chapter 546 West Riding Wind learns the dreaded news that Heavenly Justice is setting up a professional Club for the Glory Pro Alliance. He is angered by allegations that the big guilds treat their lowly average player like a “slave.” West Riding Wind directs his core players to refute the generosity of Heavenly Justice’s guild storage system. He is surprised to see most players supporting Heavenly Justice.Chapter 547 Skills and Abilities Trivia * West Riding Wind is a close friend of Misty Lock, the Guild Leader of Misty Castle. References Category:Guild Category:Wind Howl